How is it going?
by thec00lgirl6790
Summary: Harry had been feeling alone since Ron and Hermione started going out. But Harry finds someone to do that himself. What are the two couples going to do before their parents?
1. Who's alone now?

Ever since Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger became a couple, Harry Potter started feeling alone. Ron and Hermione are always found together, snogging or just staring at each other. Neville, Dean, and Seamus asked Harry to hang out with hem, but Harry declined the offer. It seemed to Harry that this was the end of his friendship with Ron and Hermione.  
Meanwhile, Ginny noticed all this. She felt sorry for Harry. She wanted to make him feel better. Ginny decides to do something about this.  
"Hi Harry!" Ginny started.  
"Oh hi Ginny. What's up?" Harry didn't sound too interested in talking. But Ginny didn't seem to mind.  
"Did you get your broom back since Umbridge left?"  
"What? Oh yeah, I got it back" He still didn't feel like talking to Ginny.  
"Do you know how and where she kept it?  
"Well, to tell you the truth, she still had it in her office. She hid it in her trunk."  
I guess those rumors are just rumors then," she said chuckling. "Want to go fly our brooms in the Quidditch field?" Harry brightened up when he heard Quidditch.  
"Oh sure Ginny! I'd love to!"  
  
So they rode their brooms side by side, talking to each other.  
"Have you seen Hermione lately?" Harry questioned.  
"Not really. They're always in some closet snogging." Harry and Ginny started laughing. They always laugh when talking about Ron and Hermione. They left the field just before dinner.  
Harry had such a good time with Ginny that day, he wanted to do that again tomorrow. He remembered it was Friday that day, and thought, 'Wow! I'll be able to hang out with Ginny all day tomorrow! She is just so funny and so pretty!' Wait a second! Where did pretty come from?  
  
Harry had a hard time sleeping that day. He was thinking seriously about Ginny. He knew that Ginny liked him in his first three years, but he doubted if she liked him now. She went out with Michael Corner and Dean Thomas. He was still determined to find out though.  
  
Like wise, Ginny was having trouble sleeping. She actually forgot her love for Harry until today. She had a wonderful time with Harry that day. 'That's because both of us love flying, not because we liked each other," she forced herself to think. But she still couldn't pretend that he seemed to fancy her.  
  
~*~Next Day~*~ Since all that thinking yesterday, Harry decided to ask Ginny out to Hogsmeade with him. They were never going to go to Madam Puddifoot's. Never. Never again is he going to the small tea shop with frilly table cloths.  
So, after getting dressed, he walks down to the Gryffindor common room to check the Notice board. He sees Ginny there too, who was staring at the notice board. "Morning Ginny!" Harry said when he arrived. Ginny jumped at the sound of him. She was obviously not reading the notices, instead she was day- dreaming about Harry. And the sound of him scared her. "Harry! You scared me!" "Umm. sorry 'bout that." "It's ok! Guess what I just heard?" She asked him excitedly. "What? Do we have no Hogsmeade next weekend?" "Well, that's true." Harry cut her off before she can speak again. "It is? Oh man." Inside he thought, 'Crap! I wanted to go out with Ginny that weekend.'  
"Yeah it's true, but listen to this: There was a change of schedule, and we're going to Hogsmeade today!"  
"Really?" Harry was glad to hear that! "So, umm. are you gonna go?  
"Yeah definitely! What about you?"  
"Yeah, I'll be going as well. Listen Ginny, do you umm. d-do y-y-you want to go to Hogsmeade w-with. m-m-m-me?" he sputtered. Ginny was surprised to hear that. He, Harry, had asked her, Ginny, out. She couldn't believe it! It did seem that Harry fancied her.  
"S-sure Harry! I'd love to!" Harry was pleased to hear this.  
"Ok then, see ya later!" Harry said as he walked towards the exit.  
  
It was now Harry's turn to be happy. He was so impressed at himself for asking Ginny out. And Ginny was happy he asked her out! So, who's alone now? 


	2. Dungbombs?

Harry and Ginny met at the entrance.  
"Hi Ginny!" Harry said, "Ready for Hogsmeade?"  
"Oh yeah! I'm as ready as I'll ever be!"  
"By the way, where's Ron and Hermione? I thought they were going to Hogsmeade too"  
"I thought so too. But I think they forgot." Ginny replied.  
"I say, we should go and search for them"  
"But we'll miss the line, and we'll end up not going to Hogsmeade too." Ginny said, looking disappointed.  
No, I'll go look for them, you stay here and wait for me" Harry argued.  
"Harry please be back soon! Ginny pleaded him. Harry nodded, and started running up the stairs. As she looked at Harry, she thought the whole reason he asked her out was just to be nice. She hoped that wasn't true.  
  
He found Ron and Hermione in an empty classroom. They were, of course, snogging. Harry seemed angry with them. He rushed right between them.  
"Harry!" Ron shouted, "What do you think you're doing?" He was really mad that Harry disturbed them.  
"I'm sorry Ron" Harry said, breathing roughly. "Did you guys forget that we're going to Hogsmeade today?" Hermione gasped.  
"Oh my gawd! I forget. I was having too much fun with Ron!" She said, looking at him adoringly.  
"Well, the line is forming at the entrance now. So are you coming or not?" Harry blurted.  
"We're coming!" Ron and Hermione said together.  
"Hurry up then!" Harry said, moving towards the exit.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione ran through the halls towards the Hogwarts entrance. By the time they reached there, Filch had started checking in the names already. Whoo! They were just in time. Ginny looked so relieved to see them.  
"Where were you guys? What were you doing?" Ginny asked sounding just like Harry. Ron opened his mouth to answer, but Harry cut him off.  
"What do you think!?!" He sounded amused. Ron scowled at him, but Harry just rolled his eyes.  
"Well it's true!" he said with a smirk on his face, which made Ron and Ginny crack up. Hermione, who was listening to all this, decided to come in between.  
"Calm down you too! Filch is almost near us."  
"Oh right!" Ron said, suddenly remembering that they were going to Hogsmeade.  
  
After Filch checked their names, Ron put his arms around Hermione's waist and walked away. Harry wondered whether he should do that with Ginny. She caught him staring at Ron and Hermione, and knew immediately what he was thinking. She decided to change the subject.  
"So, where so you want to go first, Harry?"  
"Umm..." He was never going to take them to Madam Puddifoot's. Never. "How 'bout we do some window shopping?" He asked nervously. Ginny laughed. "I love looking at the new stuff they have in the windows!"  
"And I like buying them for you!" He said without thinking.  
"What?" Ginny asked, surprised.  
"Oh nothing. I was just thinking something." He said slowly, looking at Ginny, who now started raising her eyebrows.  
  
Harry and Ginny met Ron and Hermione near a bookshop. Hermione was doing some shopping there. They didn't really stay together, though. Ron wanted to be with Hermione alone. In fact, Harry and Ginny were thinking the same thing. So they left Ron and Hermione there, and went to Zonko's.  
"Oh my god! Look at this!" Ginny said laughing and pointing at what looked like a polka-dotted rose. "What are they?" She wondered aloud. Harry picked up packet carefully and read the attached tag. He read it aloud so Ginny could hear too.  
  
NEW FORM OF DUNGBOMBS!!!  
Do you think that Dung bombs can only look ugly and dirty? Well, you're  
wrong! They can look pretty too, like these roses! Color varies in each packet. They are more powerful than normal dung bombs and prettier too! You  
can fool anyone with these dung bombs!!!  
  
Price: 1 package (20 dung bombs) for 12 sickles.  
or  
2 packages for 1 Galleon.  
  
Manufactured by: Fred and George Weasley, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Diagon  
Alley.  
Note from Fred and George: We got this idea from our little sister, Ginny's old robes. If you want to thank anyone for making these dung bombs,  
you should thank Ginny Weasley, not us!  
  
"Fred and George Weasley! It's made by Fred and George! Oh how I miss those two! I always knew they would do something successful! Ginny said, still laughing.  
"Yeah, looks like they really are successful! Look around!"  
"Wow! Everyone's getting them! We've got to tell this to Mom! She'll be so proud of those two!" Harry nodded in agreement. He was proud of himself to sponsor Fred and George with his money. As he looked around, he realized that these dung bombs are a really big hit!  
  
A/N: Sorry for the distraction folks! The story needed some amusement. It was kinda weird though, wasn't it? LOL. I have a small survey for you guys! Based on its results, I will create my next story. Ok, here goes: Q: What kind of couples do you like in Harry Potter stories?  
~Harry and Ginny  
~Harry and Cho  
~Harry and Hermione  
~Ron and Hermione  
~Draco and Hermione  
~Draco and Ginny  
  
You can have more than one favorites. Just tell them to me in your  
reviews or email them to me at thec00lgirl6790@yahoo.com. Thanks guys!! 


End file.
